Vexame capilar  lemon noturno
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Não resisti e fiz o lemon noturno pra fic... Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon, PURO lemon! Só não é PWP porque é "anexo" de outra fic!


_Fic feita pra continuar a "Vexame capilar". Imaginem, fiquei pensando naquele lemon que "insinuei" e não consegui ficar sem realizá-lo enfim... enjoy it! _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Vexame capilar - lemon noturno **

**Saga riu.**

- Bem que o Kaninho vai pensar duas vezes antes de querer fazer essas punhetices apressadas de manhã...

- É, vou pensar bem mesmo! Vou é pensar em comer a sua bunda, pra não arriscar voar um monte de porra pra tudo quando é lado!

- Pois sim! Até parece que consegue me convencer!

- Acha que não...?

- Por que não tenta...?

- Vou é tentar agora, seu besta. E vou conseguir!

Saga riu ante àquele "desafio" que o gêmeo lhe impunha. Deitou-se no sofá e chamou Kanon com os olhos.

- Vai conseguir, é...? Como? Eu estou curioso...

- Hum... você sabe... você sabe muito bem do que se trata quando eu quero seduzir você!

Numa velocidade que surpreendeu ao gêmeo mais velho, Kanon se deitou em cima de Saga no sofá. Os corpos se colaram de maneira deliciosa, os quadris de Kanon já roçando nos de Saga.

- Un... Kanon...

- Diga, amor...

- Você sabe do critério pra saber se me convenceu, não?

- Esse negócio aí, que você tem no meio das pernas - e dizendo assim, pegou no membro ainda sem ereção, por cima da calça - deve ficar duro. Não é?

- Exatamente...

- Não é difícil! Ao menos não para mim. E ao menos não depois de tudo aquilo que fizemos de manhã sem podermos meter...

Só o palavreado do gêmeo já era capaz de começar a atiçar o primogênito. Ele, porém, tentava não demonstrar tanto assim...

- E aí, Kanon? Quando vai começar a cumprir seu desafio?

Sem responder de forma verbal, o gêmeo msis novo retirou a blusa de Saga rapidamente. Apertou sem dó os mamilos dele, respirava forte, sem parar de focar seus olhos nos olhos do irmão. Só parou de apertar quando conseguiu enfim ouvir um gemido saído dos lábios dele.

- Ahn, Kanon...

- Seu puto gostoso... é assim que se xinga, seu puritano!

Saga ia responder alguma coisa, porém não conseguiu; o que Kanon fez a seguir não o deixou reagir. O caçula retirou as calças do gêmeo até os joelhos, deixando-o exposto e com o membro já um pouco ereto.

- Huuunnnn... Saga sem roupas de baixo? O que é isso? E depois o safado sou eu...

- Não... Kanon, você viu como eu tive de sair correndo daqui!¹

- Saiu correndo, é...? E esqueceu da cueca!

Antes de terminar sua frase, Kanon foi até o membro do gêmeo e passou a masturbá-lo bem devagar, do jeito que ele gostava.

- Uhn... - Saga gemeu movendo os quadris lentamente, ao passo que mordia os lábios. Quando o gêmeo o sentiu suficientemente duro, tomou seu membro com os lábios enfim, chupando-o com perícia, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do Saga.

O mais velho gemia cada vez mais alto. O caçula se sentia bastante excitado, as calças lhe apertando a ereção, mas não largaria Saga enquanto ele não implorasse por si.

- Uhn... Kanon, eu...

O ex-General Marina parou com a estimulação, sorrindo ao irmão.

- E então? Eu o convenci?

- Sim... é claro...

- Hum... acho que ainda não! Que tal se formos dormir direto e...

- Não! Não, Kanon... eu quero...

- Mas o Saga não liga muito pra sexo, não é mesmo...?

- Agora eu ligo! Vai Kanon, eu não posso ficar sem você...!

O olhar lânguido e suplicante de Saga era tão apetitoso a Kanon, que ele não se privou daquilo por mais tempo: retirou as calças do gêmeo até o chão, tirando também suas sandálias, e também passou a, aos poucos, se despir.

Quando se viram nus, tiveram uma reação que parecia não poder ser diferente: se agarraram um ao outro, colando os corpos gêmeos de tal maneira, que daquele modo pareciam "siameses".

- Do que é que o Saguinha gosta, hein...?

- Do Kaninho, é claro...

- Un... será que não gosta de mais nada?

- Gosto sim... do pau do Kaninho, da bunda do Kaninho, das pernas do Kaninho, do peito do Kaninho, da boca maravilhosa do Kaninho...

- Calma! Existem outras coisas no mundo além de mim, sabia?

- É...? Pois sim! Eu não desejo vê-las!

E após isto, Saga tomou os lábios do gêmeo e os beijou, segurando com uma das mãos no membro do outro e estimulando o mesmo.

- Uhn, calma Saga...

- Calma nada... calma nada! Vá, você não disse que era pra eu cuidar bem do meu traseiro? Por que não cuida dele você, hãn? Vai, enfia essa pica na minha bunda logo!

- Mas já? Sem preparação alguma, sem nada?

- Só um pouquinho, vai... creio que um pouquinho já será suficiente!

O caçula chupou e lambeu dois dedos de sua mão esquerda, introduzindo-os logo em seguida dentro do mais velho.

- Uuuuhhhhhnnnn... caramba, Kanon! Só com os dedos já é tão bom...

- É bom, não é...? - disse Kanon, indo e voltando com os dedos - Imagine então quando eu meter o pau aí dentro...

- Ahn, Kanon... isso chega a me derreter por dentro, de tão bom que é...!

- E pensar que de manhã você não quis...

- Por causa do dever, Kanon...! O dever sempre em primeiro lugar!

- Então tá... pode deixar que vou deixar você bem melecadinho, já que agora temos todo o tempo do mundo...

O mais moço retirou enfim os dedos, e deitou completamente em cima de Saga. Beijou-o nos lábios, e enquanto o fazia, entrou dentro dele, devagar porém numa investida só.

- É aí, Saga? Sente-se melhor comigo "recheando" você?

- Ahn...

O primogênito nem conseguia responder. Sua resposta se resumiu àquele gemido e ao início do movimento de seus quadris, o qual não tardou a acontecer. Embalado por aquela "pressa" do companheiro, Kanon também passou a se mover, empurrando o membro para dentro de Saga e tocando-o tão fundo por dentro...

- Ai, Kanon...!

- Diz que quer mais, vai...

- Mais... mete mais...

- Vai...

- Enterra tudo dentro...

- Xinga...

- Seu safado...

- Já te disse que "safado" não é xingamento...

- Seu porra, seu puto, seu cachorro...! Mete essa rola toda em mim!

- Isso... isso, Saga! Isso é xingar!

Estimulado pelo comportamento do gêmeo, Kanon começou a fazer mais forte, mais fundo, mais rápido. Tremendamente excitado. Parecia que o mundo se resumia a estar ali, metendo, bombando dentro do Saga. Tomou o pênis do irmão e o estimulou vigorosamente. O rosto de Saga corava. Os quadris pareciam em chamas, tamanha a intensidade da excitação e dos movimentos de ambos.

Os quadris do mais velho se chocavam com os do mais novo, porém este "entrechoque" se dava de maneira harmoniosa, pois ambos conseguiam se mover de maneira igualmente sincronizada.

- Uhn...

- Vai, Kanon... eu estou quase lá...

- Uhn, Saga, como você é gostoso...!

- Só mais um pouco... vai... vai... aaaaahhhhnnn!

Saga apertou os braços do gêmeo com os dedos, os quadris dele com suas pernas e o membro dele com sua cavidade. Gozou na mão de Kanon, atentado, impossível de ser melhor.

Após sentir Saga se contrair em seu membro, Kanon sentiu que havia chegado ao limite. Penetrando o gêmeo mais uma ou duas vezes, atingiu ao ápice, gemendo alto e se derramando nele, e enfim se sentiu satisfeito.

Olhou para o rosto de Saga, o qual estava ainda corado e suado pela recente "agitação", e a ele, naquele momento, o gêmeo lhe pareceu ainda mais lindo.

Deitou em cima de Saga e o beijou diversas vezes no rosto, nos ombros, nos cabelos até.

- Que é isso, Kanon...?

- Uhn... não sei o que me dá... mas depois de concluir a "safadeza", eu fico assim, todo meloso e romântico!

O mais velho abraçou o gêmeo e o beijou nos lábios. Suas "respostas" em forma de gestos eram melhores ainda do que com palavras.

- Un... Saga... agora, enfim, ao menos metade da porra ficou aí dentro. A outra metade, a sua, ao menos não esguichou por aí...

- Melhor assim, não? Imagine, ficar se preocupando com sêmen mal-gozado e sua localização! De novo!

Os dois riram gostosamente, beijando-se mais uma vez logo a seguir.

- Agora vamos pro nosso banho, vai...

- Duro é levantar daqui... com toda essa moleza que me acometeu!

- Bem... quer que eu te leve no colinho?

- Você quer me levar...?

- Eu quero...

Kanon, então, tomou Saga nos braços e o levou até o banheiro, num refrescante e revigorante banho, e entre beijos e carícias, eles terminaram aquela noite de amor.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Quando reli a fic, vi que tinha feito o Saga vestir calças e a blusa correndo, mas não cueca! Decidi usar essa lapso pra essa fic! Rsssss! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
